Angels And Zalgo Ponies
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Dark Pit,Pit,and Morgan are tired of being called chickens,so how do they decide to prove themselfs? By playing some horror games off Morgan's computer. (Since she's the one who plays them a lot) They look through the list and decide to play some weird games called "Luna Game"...Rated T for swearing and graphic description. Please R&R! I would love it!
1. Flightless Gamers

**Morgan: Hi guys! Here's another story. No reviews on my other one so far. Hope it's not too terrible. I'm gonna finish it when i get the full results of my poll.**

**Dark Pit: Nah,i'm sure the story is just terrible.**

**Morgan: *Eye twitches***

**Pit: Oh god,not again...**

**Morgan: *Breathes* I'm ok. I'm not gonna lose it right now. Anyway i'll get my revenge.**

**Dark Pit: Huh?**

**Pit: Huh?**

**Morgan: Because we are playing Luna Games!**

**Both: What now?**

* * *

Viridi: You guys are such chickens! Timid and flightless! All three of you!

Dark Pit: *Raises a fist* Wanna repeat that Viridi?

Pit: *Sits down on the couch and pouts*

Morgan: *Eyes start glowing purple and claws come out*

Palutena: *Teleports in the room* What is going on in here!?

Viridi: Just telling these flightless angels the truth. They apparently don't like it.

Palutena: Pit and Dark Pit. Go upstairs for a few minutes. Morgan,stay down here.

Pit: Huh?

Dark Pit: You've gotta be kidding me!

Morgan: Say what now?

Palutena: Please?

Pit: Ok. *Goes upstairs*

Dark Pit: Fine. *Follows Pit*

Morgan: Why me?

Viridi: What was that?!

Morgan: Nothing!

**~With Pit and Dark Pit~**

Dark Pit: ARGH! *Punches the wall in the hallway*

Pit: Viridi is so mean. Why is she so mean?

Dark Pit: *Sighs* Beats me. Come on.

Pit: Ok,why?

Dark Pit: We are gonna give Viridi proof that we arn't chickens. We are gonna play some horror games.

Pit: W-what?!

Dark Pit: Oh suck it up. Come on let's go into my room.

Pit: Fine...

**~In Dark Pit's Room~**

Pit: Hey look! There's Morgan's computer! We can use that!

Dark Pit: Um,why? Remember what happened the last time we used her stuff without permission? *Shudders*

Pit: Oh,she gave me permission. She just won't let you. *Grins*

Dark Pit: Oh,screw you...

Pit: Anyway...let's see what we can find. *Sits at the computer and turns it on*

Dark Pit: Oh crud...do we know her password?

Pit: Yea,she told me. *Starts typing* U-M-B-R-E-O-N-X

Dark Pit: Wow,weird password.

Pit: Ok let's see. Oh! She has a ton of horror games. Let's see...

Dark Pit: Huh..She's got Slender,Flutter Island,Dreamy Rainbow, ,Escape from lavender town, , ,JEEZ! How many my little pony games does she have?

Pit: Apparently she has another folder. It's named "Luna Games".

Dark Pit: Luna games? What the heck?

Pit: Don't ask me. I got no clue. Let's see. *Clicks on the folder*

Dark Pit: Woah,that's a lot of games. Hey Pit?

Pit: Yea?

Dark Pit: Start her screen capture.

Pit: Why?

Dark Pit: I want to make sure we have proof that we played these.

Pit: You mean?

Dark Pit: Yup,we are playing the Luna Games.

Pit: What if thier not scary?

Dark Pit: Then we will try another game. Come on. Start up the first one.

Pit: *Clicks on Luna Game 1*

*Game comes up*

Dark Pit: Ok,so it's my little pony.

Pit: Let's see what happens. *Starts moving Luna* I like the music.

Dark Pit: I guess it's alright. Out of place for a scary game if you ask me.

~30 seconds later~

Pit: WOAH! What the heck!?

Dark Pit: *Rubs eyes and blinks* Am i seeing this correctly?

Pit: Yeup...Zalgo pony...great...

Dark Pit: Wait..what the hell is that sound?!

Pit: *Get's up and backs away slowly from the computer* Ok,this is officialy creepy...

*Game crashes*

Pit: Alrighty...apparently the game dies on it's on. That was a little messed up.

Dark Pit: You know what's just peachy?

Pit: What?

Dark Pit: We still have a bunch of other games to play.

Pit: Crap...

* * *

**Morgan: There we go! Another kick start to another story!**

**Pit: Now i'm starting to hate you a little...**

**Dark Pit: OMG finally!**

**Morgan: Go to hell Pittoo!**

**Dark Pit: Oh,don't worry i'm already there.**

**Morgan: Grrr! *Turns into her dragon form and chases Dark Pit***

**Pit: Here i am ending the chapter again...bye!**


	2. Beware The Pink 0!

**Morgan: Hi guys! I'm bored so i figured i'd update this. **

**Dark Pit: Are you actually going to be in this chapter?**

**Morgan: Yup. I just wanted everyone to see what you two thought of the games before i came in.**

**Pit: Why?**

**Morgan: Because i know what happens in all the games. *Grins***

**Dark Pit: Your not gonna tell us are you?**

**Morgan: Nope!**

**Dark Pit: Damnit...**

**Pit: Let's get this over with...**

* * *

Pit: That was a little weird. It looked like a pink pony with black eyes and white pupils.

Dark Pit: I still can't believe my eyes. I have never seen anything like that.

Morgan: *Walks in the door* Hey guys. Whatcha doin? (AN: Phineas and Ferb reference For The Win!)

Pit: We just finished something called a "Luna Game".

Morgan: Oh,you're playing those?

Dark Pit: Yea and it was weird.

Morgan: Which one did you play?

Pit: The first one.

Morgan: Oh i gotcha. That one isn't scary at all. The others though are extremely messed up.

Dark Pit: I assume you've played them all?

Morgan: Yea,when i was human i played them all with my friends. I liked to scare them. I even recorded it.

Pit: Really?

Morgan: Yup,even posted them on Youtube.

Dark Pit: Wow,your cruel.

Morgan: Yup i know. Anyway wanna play the rest?

Pit: S-sure

Dark Pit: I guess. The whole point of this is to prove that we arn't chickens.

Morgan: Oh my god! I had an amazing arguement with Viridi downstairs.

Pit: What happened?

Morgan: I'll tell ya later. Let's do this. *Sits at her computer*

Dark Pit: You wanna play?

Morgan: Yes,i know these games. Sometimes you gotta do some skillful platforming.

Dark Pit: Ok,so...*Looks at the list of games* Which one should we play?

Morgan: How about the prequel?

Pit: Prequel?

Morgan: Yea,Luna Game 0

Dark Pit: Ha,creative name. Anyways sure,let's play.

Morgan: Alrighty here we go! *Double clicks*

Pit: Who's those ponies?

Morgan: The blue one is Princess Luna. She is the main character. The white one is Princess Celestia. She is her sister.

Dark Pit: Their sisters? They don't look at all alike.

Morgan: Well if one controlled the sun and one controlled the moon i wouldn't expect them to look too much alike.

Dark Pit: What?

Morgan: I'll explain later. Let's continue. *Walks over to Celestia*

Pit: *Reads the text aloud* "Hello sister. It's your first day back in the kingdom,so why don't you go make some friends"?

Dark Pit: Um...Morgan?

Morgan: Luna was banished from the kingdom and this game takes place after she comes back.

Pit: This is confusing...

Morgan: You two really need to watch the show...

Dark Pit: NO!

Pit: Ow...*Rubs ears*

Morgan: Oh,Dark Pit don't be a hater.

Dark Pit: I am NOT watching cute little ponies!

Morgan: Alright. Alright,calm down.

Pit: I might watch an episode later. I'd like to know what this means.

Morgan: Ok,let's continue.

Pit: "It'll be good for you to remember what friendship is like" *Reads the text*

Dark Pit: Oh,hurl...

Morgan: *Glares at Dark Pit*

Dark Pit: What?

Morgan: Would you like a reminder of what happens when you insult My Little Pony?

Dark Pit: *Eyes widen* Hell no!

Pit: *Stifles a laugh*

Dark Pit: Shut up Pit...*Leans against a wall but trips over a conviently placed Pinkie Pie plushie and lands on the floor back-first*

Pit: *Falls to the ground laughing*

Morgan: *Slams a fist on the keyboard laughing*

Dark Pit: *Gives Morgan and Pit the finger and gets up*

Pit: *Continues laughing*

Morgan: Ok. OK,i'm good.

Dark Pit: Damn ponies! *Throws the Pinkie Pie plushie at Pit and hits him in the face as he stands up*

Pit: Hey! *Picks it up* Wait...why is this even in your room?

Dark Pit: It's leftover from the two of yours little prank. I must have missed it.

Morgan: Ok let's continue the game.

Pit: Ok. *Walks back over to the computer*

Dark Pit: *Walks over crossing his arms*

Morgan: *Moves Luna outside* Yea for pixels...

Pit: Alright so what do we do?

Morgan: We find a pony and it'll bring us to a platforming level.

Dark Pit: This is a horror game?

Morgan: *Ignores Dark Pit*

Pit: Who's that purple unicorn?

Morgan: Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She's the main character of the show.

Pit: Oh.

Dark Pit: *Looks unamused*

Morgan: There are also clouds to explore.

Pit: Let's go there!

Morgan: *Giggles* Ok Pit. Nice to see at least ONE of you are showing interest.

Dark Pit: Humph. What...there is a random snowflake in the clouds?

Morgan: Oh! Good eye Dark Pit. I need that.

Dark Pit: Why?

Pit: Who's that blue pegasus?

Morgan: That's Rainbow Dash. *Text box pops up*

Pit: "Hey there princess! Can't really chat now. I'm kinda busy trying to find the snowflakes Cloudsdale lost"

Dark Pit: Are you gonna read all the text that comes up?

Pit: Yes. Yes i am.

Dark Pit: *Facepalms*

Pit: What?

Dark Pit: Nothing. *Sighs*

Morgan:I know why he's reading it Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: Why?

Morgan: He wants to demonstrate his new reading ability.

Pit: Yup!

Dark Pit: First you are incapable of using both the microwave and oven and then i find out you're just now able to read? What's wrong with you?

Pit: *Ignores Dark Pit and looks back at the game* Oh more text! Let's see...

Dark Pit: Hey! I'm talking to you here!

Morgan: Give it up Dark Pit.

Pit: "Oh! Thanks princess! Do you think you could help find the other ones? I need to practice some new moves for the Wonderbolts"

Dark Pit: Wonderbolts?

Morgan: A team of flyers in Equestria.

Dark Pit: *Facepalm* Ask a stupid question...

Pit: Alright here's the level. How many Snowflakes are there?

Morgan: 50.

Dark Pit: 50!?

Pit: 50...

~49 Snowflakes Later~

Dark Pit: Holy crap this is taking forever.

Morgan: How do you think i feel!? I'm the one playing it!

Dark Pit: You volunteered...

Morgan: Because if either of you tried to do this it would take days.

Pit: Hey!

Dark Pit: Hey!

Morgan: Guys come on. I've watched you two try to play Sonic. It's pretty pitiful.

Dark Pit: So is when you play it!

Morgan: *Get's up and yells in Dark Pit's face* At least I can beat Dark Gaia without getting a thousand "Game Overs"!

Dark Pit: Why you...

Pit: I'll just continue the game...*Sits down and starts playing* Huh? Why is that final snowflake red? Oh well. *Collects it* What was that weird boom? Woah,woah! What the heck was that weird picture? It a shadow of something...it looked like another pony...

Morgan: It was Nightmare Moon.

Pit: *Turns around quickly* Ah jeez don't scare me like that!

Dark Pit: Ha,scaredy cat.

Pit: Shut up.

Morgan: I'll take it from here Pit. *Sits down*

Pit: Ok *Get's up*

Dark Pit: Who's Nightmare Moon?

Pit: Yea who's that?

Morgan: A demonic transformation that got Luna banished in the first place.

Dark Pit: Well then.

Pit: Ok now i really need to watch this show.

Morgan: After this maybe i can show you. Anyways let's go see what's next.

Pit: Oh more text! "I think i heard Pinkie Pie was looking for you. You should go find her"

Dark Pit: So that was Twilight Sparkle?

Morgan: Yup and this is Pinkie Pie. *Talks to her*

Pit: "Oh hey princess! I was thinking about throwing another party for you! You can never have too many parties!

Dark Pit: Are you trying to sound like a girl?

Pit: Yea she is female right?

Morgan: Yea all the characters are female.

Pit: Ok coo-woah what the heck?

Dark Pit: It fades into a black screen with a snowflake?

Morgan: You'll see.

Pit:"There will be streamers,hats,punch,presents,dancing and so much more!"

Dark Pit: Huh..it's fading again...

Pit: "Kill her" Wait what the hell?!

Dark Pit: *Hits Pit* I was gonna say that!

Morgan: Weird huh?

Pit: "It's going to be so much fun!"

Dark Pit: I'm confused. Morgan what's going on?

Morgan: I don't know.

Dark Pit: What do you mean you don't know!? I thought you were the expert!

Morgan: I forgot what happens here.

Pit:"KILL HER NOW!"

Dark Pit: JEEZ! Pit are you trying to deafen us?

Pit: Sorry it was in all caps.

Morgan: *Groans*

Pit: You alright Morgan?

Morgan: I have sensitive ears remember?

Pit: Oh oops. Sorry.

Dark Pit: *Grins*

Pit: Don't get any ideas Pittoo!

Dark Pit: *Grabs Pit by the shirt* What did you just call me?

Pit: Nothing!

Dark Pit: That's what i thought. *Drops Pit on the floor*

Morgan: Can we continue?

Pit: Sure.

Dark Pit: I'm about ready to leave the room.

Pit: More text! "Princess? Are you feeling ok?"

Morgan: The screen cut to black again...

Dark Pit: Woah! What the hell is that noise?

Pit: *Covers face*

Morgan: Ok that's a little creepy...

Pit: *Looks* Oh my god..."B...but...Why...?"

Dark Pit: Woah...Is that pony...cut in half?

Morgan: Apparently...holy crap...

Dark Pit: Oh...the game crashed again. I guess that's it.

Morgan: Yea i guess so.

Pit: Whew...

*Screamer comes up*

Pit: OH MY GOD! * Screams and hides*

Dark Pit: HOLY SHIT! *Drops onto the floor covering his eyes and ears*

Morgan: WHAT THE FUDGE!? *Stares at the computer in horror*

Pit: "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

* * *

**Morgan: Th-there we g-go...**

**Dark Pit: Why? Just why?**

**Pit: *Curls up into a fetal position***

**Morgan: C-come on g-guys...we g-gotta end this...**

**Dark Pit: I'm outta here! *Trips and falls* Oh what the hell?!**

**Morgan: What'd you trip on this time?**

**Dark Pit: *Get's up and looks* Holy crap!**

**Morgan: *Sees the reason and screams***

**Pit: Pinkie plushie! RUN!**

**Dark Pit: You don't need to tell me twice! *Runs away***

**Morgan: *Screams and jumps out the window***

**Pit: Bye guys! *Screams and runs away***


	3. Angels Emotion Dead Ponies

**Morgan: We are back. After having a mild heart attack.**

**Dark Pit: That was not cool…**

**Pit: *Is still in a fetal position***

**Morgan: Well in this chapter we are gonna play Luna Game 2.**

**Dark Pit: Is it better or worse?**

**Morgan: I don't remember…**

**Dark Pit: WHAT!? I thought you said you knew these games!**

**Morgan: I forgot ok?! I haven't played them in a while!**

**Pit: *Whimpers* Let's just get it over with…**

**Morgan: Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgan: *Walks back into the room slowly* Ow...jumping out the window was not my best idea…

Pit: *Comes out from under the bed* Is it over?

Dark Pit: *Comes in after me* Yea,that one is anyway.

Pit: Whew...which one is next?

Morgan: *Sighs* Luna game 2…

Dark Pit: Let's do this. *Clicks on the game*

Pit: Ok,it looks like we're in an open field at night.

Morgan: Let's go. *Makes Luna run forward*

Dark Pit: This doesn't look much like a platforming game…

Pit: I don't think it's supposed to be be Pittoo.

Dark Pit: *Glares at Pit*

Morgan: *Smiles*

Dark Pit: What's so funny Morgan?

Morgan: Nothing really. You two just make me laugh.

Pit: *Blushes*

Dark Pit: What's with the blush Pit?

Pit: I don't know…

Morgan: *Shakes head while grinning*

Dark Pit: Ok, how long have we been running in this game?

Pit: I don't know. It's getting a little boring.

***Zalgo Pinkie Pie screamer appears***

Pit: AH JEEZ! *Covers eyes*

Dark Pit: WHAT THE HELL!?

Morgan: *Screams*

Pit: *Puts hand on his chest* Talk about jump scare…

Dark Pit: *Breathes heavily*

Morgan: Ok...ok...let's...just...finish this game.

Pit: This is gonna kill us!

Dark Pit: I'll say. It keeps threatening to give us heart attacks.

Morgan: How can you have a heart attack if you don't have one Pittoo? *Grins*

Dark Pit: Alright,you've asked for it. *Tackles Morgan out of the chair and onto the floor*

Pit: Guess i have to play it again…

Morgan: I'm outta here! *Runs out of the room*

Dark Pit: Where do you think your going!?

Morgan: Into my room! Where else?!

Dark Pit: Oh that's it! Come here! *Runs after Morgan*

Pit: *Facepalms* Why? Just why? *Starts running in the game again* Is it me or does this look like the Underworld? Weird.

Dark Pit: AUGH!

Pit: *Stops and looks at the door* What has Morgan done to him this time? *Gets up and leaves the room*

Morgan: *Screams*

Pit: *Walks into Morgan's room* Holy crud…

Dark Pit: *Is bleeding from a wound on his head*

Morgan: *Is knocked out on the floor*

Pit: What the heck happened in here!?

Dark Pit: She tried to knock me out with a My Little Pony toy. *Holds up a big Twilight Sparkle toy that has blood on it*

Pit: How'd this get turned around?

Dark Pit: I pretended i was knocked out, then when she turned away i grabbed the toy and hit her. I guess i hit a little too hard…

Pit: I should say so! She's out cold!

Dark Pit: Whoops…*Grins to himself*

Pit: Your terrible.

Dark Pit: No! I'm just getting back at her!

Pit: For what!?

Dark Pit: You have no idea…

Pit: I THINK I HAVE SOME IDEA PITTOO! YOU KEEP UPSETTING HER AND SHE PULLS SOME PRANKS ON YOU! YOU DO PRANKS TO ME ALL THE TIME AND I DON'T TRY TO GET YOU BACK! *Breathes heavily*

Dark Pit: *Eyes widen at Pit's outburst*

Palutena: *Comes in* Oh my goodness! Pit what's gotten you so angry!?

Pit: *Bends over still trying to catch his breath but points at Morgan and then at Dark Pit*

Palutena: Dark Pit,what happened?

Dark Pit: I fought with Morgan again and i accidently knocked her unconscious and Pit burst a blood vessel.

Viridi: *Barges in* Ok,what the hell is going on!?

Palutena: Viridi please!

Morgan: *Groans*

Pit: *Regains his breath* Morgan! *Runs over to me*

Morgan: *Opens eyes slightly* Ugh,what happened?

Palutena: Morgan are you alright?

Morgan: Yea i think so. I'm still breathing so i assume i am. *Sits up and looks at Dark Pit* Why you… *Gets up with eyes glowing almost pupiless and walks over to Dark Pit*

Palutena: ENOUGH! Both of you!

Morgan: *Eyes go back to normal and looks at Palutena,suddenly terrified*

Pit: *Jumps six feet in the air*

Dark Pit: *Looks at Palutena,shocked*

Palutena: Morgan and Dark Pit. You both need to stop this fighting. It takes a lot to make Pit that angry. He's done nothing but try to keep you guys from killing each other. This has been going on ever since Morgan first came here! Pit accepted her! Why don't you Dark Pit!?

Dark Pit: …

Palutena: Morgan,would it kill you to stop messing with him? Your constantly irritating him and i see it! Your also constantly getting angry at people without much reason! I know you did it when you were human and no one minded it, but you're in a different place with different people. Stop being so insensitive!

Morgan: *Wipes away a tear from her eyes*

Pit: *Watches with shock*

Dark Pit: *Crosses his arms and looks away*

Palutena: Dark Pit,go wash that wound on your head and Pit,go help him.

Pit: Ok.

Dark Pit: Alright.

***Both Angels leave***

Morgan: *Sits on her bed holding back tears*

Palutena: *Sits next to her* Morgan. I know it's hard. Your mental condition makes it hard to understand.

Viridi: *Continues watching* **(AN: She's been watching this whole time)**

Morgan: I'm sorry. I'm...sorry…

Palutena: I'm not the one you should be saying that to.

Morgan: *Nods in understanding*

**~With The Two Angels In The Bathroom~**

Dark Pit: *Puts a wet cloth on his wound* Holy crap…

Pit: I'm just as surprised. She really told you two off.

Dark Pit: Morgan even started crying. Why did she? All Palutena did was tell her that she was doing something wrong.

Pit: I think Lady Palutena told me something about that. Apparently she has some kind of mental condition.

Dark Pit: Mental condition?

Pit: Yea,do you know what that means?

Dark Pit: I think so. It's something that some humans get when their born. It effects and causes certain types of behavior.

Pit: Really? How do you know this?

Dark Pit: A long time ago. Before i came to live in Skyworld with you,i saw and met some humans with different types of mental conditions. I think some had something like Bipolar or something of that sort.

Pit: They have names for them?

Dark Pit: *Washes face* Yea. Did Palutena ever tell you the name of Morgan's condition?

Pit: No i don't think so.

Dark Pit: Come on. Let's go back and see what's going on.

Pit: Ok.

**~Back In Morgan's Room~**

*Pit and Dark Pit walk in*

Palutena: You two ok?

Pit: Yea i think so.

Dark Pit: More or less.

Morgan: *Walks over to Pit and Dark Pit*

Pit: Morgan? Are you ok?

Dark Pit: You look really sad. What's the matter?

Morgan: *Hugs both angels*

Dark Pit: *Eyes widen*

Pit: _woah…_*Looks at Morgan shocked*

Morgan: *Let's go of them* Sorry guys.

Pit: *Blushes* I-it's ok…

Dark Pit: *Turns around* It's fine.

Palutena: Pittoo? Are you...blushing?

Pit: Oh my goodness! He is!

Dark Pit: Oh shut up Pit.

Morgan: I'm sorry guys.

Pit: It's ok Morgan! *Smiles at Morgan*

Dark Pit *Remains silent*

Morgan: Let's go back to our game.

Pit: Ok! What about you Pittoo?

Dark Pit: *Walks out of the room*

Viridi: I guess that answers that.

Pit: Let's go.

Morgan: Alright.

*Both angels leave*

Viridi: Such children.

Palutena: At heart Viridi. Children at heart.

**~Back In Dark Pit's Room~**

Pit: Alright back to this game.

Morgan: Yup. *Sits down at the desk*

Dark Pit: *Comes in*

Pit: Oh hey Pittoo. Where'd you go?

Dark Pit: Stop calling me Pittoo and i went downstairs to get us snacks. *Tosses Pit a bag of Skittles and tosses Morgan a canister of salt and vinegar chips*

Morgan: Thanks Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: No problem so what's up in the game?

Morgan: Pit got to the part where it's all red and you walk really slowly.

Pit: Oh! That's supposed to happen? I thought it was just lagging!

Morgan: You did? Don't blame ya. I did too the first time i played this. *Moves Luna*

Dark Pit: That screamer before was messed up.

Pit: Yea,those types of screamers where they only come up for a second are the creepiest.

Morgan: Agreed. Oh crud…

Dark Pit: Oh great...A cliff.

Pit: Should we jump into the pit?

Morgan: Looks like we don't have much choice.

Dark Pit: We have to jump.

Pit: Let's do it.

Morgan: Alright. *Makes Luna jump into the pit*

Pit: *Drops his bag of Skittles and covers his eyes*

Dark Pit: *Sees the picture* Uhh Pit you can open your eyes.

Pit: I don't trust you. *Continues to cover his eyes*

Morgan: *Laughs* "You Died." Captain obvious…

Dark Pit: So...Luna ...fell?

Morgan: *Shrugs* I guess.

Dark Pit: She can fly! How'd she fall to her death?

Morgan: I have no idea.

Dark Pit: Pit open your eyes dammit!

Pit: NO! I don't trust you!

Dark Pit: Pit! *Wrestles with Pit trying to get his eyes uncovered*

Morgan: Oh boy not again…

* * *

**Morgan: And there we go!**

**Pit: This was really emotional.**

**Dark Pit: And Morgan hugged us…**

**Pit: Your still blushing!**

**Dark Pit: Shut it…**

**Morgan: Oh for the love of Arceus…**

**Pit: Read and Review!**

**Morgan: If you do then maybe Pittoo will stop being in such a rotten mood.**

**Dark Pit: If you do then maybe little rosie over there will stop being such a warped bitch.**

**Morgan: *Eye twitches***

**Pit: Pittoo,why must you go there?**

**Dark Pit: Palutena is not going to stop me from making fun of her.**

**Pit: By the way Morgan,what type of mental condition do you have?**

**Dark Pit: *Facepalm* You idiot…**

**Morgan: I know Pit is just asking a question Pittoo. I have Asperger's syndrome Pit.**

**Pit: I don't get it.**

**Morgan: I'll explain later.**

**Dark Pit: Hey...Ass-perger's syndrome. *Grins***

**Morgan: Don't you DARE! I was made fun of because of that when i was human!**

**Dark Pit: Too bad! I'm gonna use it.**

**Morgan: THAT'S IT! I'LL CLAW YOUR FACE OFF!**

**Dark Pit: Bye people! *Runs away***

**Morgan: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Runs after him***

**Pit: Why do i keep ending up finishing the chapters for her? Bye!**


End file.
